A Debt To Pay
by Tsubame Sakura
Summary: NxM "What did I do wrong to derserve this?" I said as I thought for a while "Oh yeah, I spilled my orange juice on his shirt and his laptop... Oh my God His laptop..." and that, I became his personal slave. Possible OOC
1. chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I really panicked when I noticed that I accidentally replaced chapter 1 with chapter 2. So I'm really sorry. Hahaha.

**pukite-chan - **Thanks! If you hadn't told me that, I probably wouldn't notice! Haha!

**

* * *

**

A Debt To Pay

Tsubame Sakura

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

Damnation for Mikan Sakura

(Mikan's point of view all the way through)

I walked around the school, holding my finished read books that were resting on my arm, and a book that was open which I held with my other hand. I struggled, because I was still holding my cup of juice that I just bought from the cafeteria.

I was in a hurry, of course. Since I really need to study for this week's exam, but I couldn't concentrate because I can sense people staring at me, _it only had been 15 minutes_, I tried not to have any eye contact with anybody. I was distracted by their unnecessary stares. _I was really distracted._

You were probably wondering what happened with my normal life? Well, I was a geek, a loser, a nobody to be précised. But my 'normal' life had just been ruined by a loathed person. _I loath that person. _He was called _Hyuuga, Natsume Hyuuga. _

_FLASHBACK (15 minutes ago.)_

I was in a cafeteria, trying to by a juice in a cup, which I had successfully done. I went out and held my books. I read my book in algebra, I wasn't really paying any attention to the things around me, and so I kept on reading and reading.

I noticed that my juice was spilling so I hurried my walk, trying not to run. But I kept on reading. I was about to turn from the hallway to my classroom. But then there was a person who suddenly appeared before me, I had no reflexes to I was not able to dodge him.

_BANG  
_

I heard a loud sound. Great, I was studying my head out and now my butt hurts? This day couldn't get any worse, could it?

I was on the floor, my eyes closed because of the pain I was feeling. "Ouch." I said, rubbing my bottom with my hands.

"Tch, damn it." I heard someone say, I opened my eyes as quickly as possible for me to know what was going on.

_Oh my God, _I thought as I realized that my juice was spilled on his shirt, then my eyes averted to his things, _OH MY GOD, _I repeated my mind, okay, the juice really went to his things. And… his…

"You spilled your damn juice on my damn _laptop._" Okay, now _that's _expensive.

_Wow, well he curses a lot. _

"I'm really, really sorry!" I shouted, as I took out my handkerchief and wiped it on him.

He suddenly shrugged my hand off, "Don't touch me." He said with a glare.

I backed off a little; a sudden chill went up my spine when he glared at me, _hot-tempered much? _I thought, looking a little terrified.

"What will you do about this?" He asked, holding up his book sized laptop on him hand, it was covered with my juice. I guess it landed there first.

But I didn't know what to do. Though, I was able to utter, "Huh?" I asked him, also to myself. What _am I _going to do about it?

Oh right, "D-don't worry, I'll repay for it." I said, as I hesitated a little, I was really worried how much it cost, but I just really know that it was expensive.

"I have another one, so you don't need to repay for the laptop." He said.

I sighed in relief, "Really?" I asked my head lifted up to see his face, which reminded me; I only focused on his laptop but not on his face. When I saw him, I was in great shock.

_Natsume Hyuuga, _the most popular guy in school?! He was the one I bumped into?! His voice cut off on what I was thinking.

"But that doesn't mean that you don't have to repay me." He said.

My jaw dropped open, how stupid can I get? I should have expected that I still need to repay him for breaking his laptop.

"S-so, how much does it cost?" I asked, I tried to keep my voice even.

"300,000 yen" He said casually. My jaw opened even wider.

"3-300,000 y-yen?!" I shouted unconsciously. I noticed that other students were already staring at us. I panicked so I just picked up my books and wiped the liquid.

"Yes, I know, looking at you, you can't afford much, am I right?" He said, as he smirked.

_Damn rich bastard, _I thought, feeling offended.

"Since silence means an actual 'yes' you'll just have to do something else for me." He said, "Hmm, like being my servant for a year?" He asked, so sure of himself.

"I'm sorry, say what?" I asked, shocked. I was making sure that I did hear that right. Servant? For a year? I think I didn't hear it right.

"Are you deaf? I said, you, being my servant for a year." He repeated himself. The other students laughed, I almost forgot, we weren't the only ones here.

"What do you mean I'm going to be your servant for a year? Are you joking?" I asked, as I held back a laugh.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

I stopped, yeah, he doesn't look like he's joking, and "That is utterly absurd." I said, well mostly muttered. Not looking at him.

"It may be absurd, but I guess you don't have any choice, how will you repay for it except this?" He asked. Opps, I guess he heard me.

"I can always get a part time! I can't be your servant!" I said wearily. "I can repay it anytime! Just give me some time to work." I continued.

"I want it repaid now." He said stubbornly.

"But –"

"No buts, you'll be my servant starting tomorrow and I expect you to do it properly." He said as he walked away. I heard some chuckles and laughs.

"Haha, that loser is actually going to serve Natsume-kun? Well, I want to see that sight!" I heard a girl say, as she left.

_Hehe, well I want to see you drown! _I thought to myself, sarcastically. Then I realized that I was in a horrible situation.

_Daamn!! I can't believe something like this happened to me!! _I thought stomping my way towards my classroom.

Though it was mostly my fault, I don't know why I keep cursing that Hyuuga! I just know unexpected things will happen when I start working for that loathsome guy! Though I really and most definitely sure that I will never ever fall in love with the likes of him during the future times.

_I just know I won't fall in love. And I will never let that happen. Not in a life time. _

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Yeah boy! Every time I keep on editing my chapters I noticed that I keep on improving! Haha! Thank you Lord! This is really better than the last one, right? Oh well, I'm glad that I edited this. 


	2. chapter 2

**A Debt To Pay**

**Tsubame Sakura**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Can't refuse to be a servant 

"Hey you,"

Mikan heard him, she turned around and glared at him, "What do you want?" She asked him.

"I suppose you don't remember, you my servant, I'm your master, and servants doesn't disrespect their masters." He said casually.

"Unless you don't know, I'm just going to serve you. I don't need to respect you." She replied.

"Whatever, you still have to do whatever I told you to do." He said.

"Just say it, what do you want me to do?" She asked him.

"Dance around like a chicken."

"W-what?!"

"I don't have to repeat it all over again." He said.

"I don't need to dance around like an idiot!!"

"For your information, you already are an idiot."

"Ugh, I can't believe this. This is too ridiculous." She said as she walked away.

"That's okay, unless you want to pay your debt."

She stopped, "I can't believe this." She murmured

* * *

"Hey look, there's some idiot dancing like a chicken." Some random guy said pointing at Mikan. 

"Pok, pokok." Mikan said, her head was facing the floor moving up and down.

"HAHAHA!!" The people around her laughed.

'_This is ridiculous. I-I hate this!!'_

"Okay this is enough!!" She shouted as she ran towards the bathroom.

"Heh," Natsume said.

-Mikan's POV-

_I-I hate this! I can't serve that idiotic guy! I prefer to pay my stupid unreasonable debt!! Yeah, that's right! I just need a part-time!! _

I looked at my face which is covered with water, "I need to deal with this once and for all."

I went out of the bathroom and before class would start I looked for Natsume-baka, fortunately I found him flirting with some girl on a bench.

"Hey you!" I shouted.

His gaze turned to me, "What?"

"We need to talk, now." I said.

"Whatever," He said standing up, "Natsume, sweetheart, where are you going?"

"It'll be just a minute." He said.

_Disgusting._

We went somewhere, where fewer students were there, "I hate this, I'll just pay my debt."

"Well, you can't."

"What? Why?"

"You can't just tell me that you won't be my servant anymore,"

"Why?"

"That's part of you debt, I already lowered so that you won't refuse to be my servant."

"So how much do I owe you?"

"250,000 yen."

"What?! Only five thousand yen were removed?!" Mikan shouted, "I could do better than that if only I could work part-time!"

"Hey, be glad I even lowered it down." He said as he left.

"I-I'll just pay it, damn it!!"

"Well, I already told you, you can't"

"I-I--!!"

"Oh, since you're my servant, I'll be going to your house, so that you could clean my room."

"W-what's that suppose to mean? You have your own maids!"

"And my friends will be staying so clean it fast."

"F-f-friends?!"

**

* * *

Author's Note:** HAHA!! I'm done!! I'm sorry if it's short. 

**Thanks for the following:** ladalada, Nanotiko08, Yamadoki, xang3xofxuRxdReamZx, moon at twilight, Ozawa-chan, Hikashe Otome, may520, sakura206, gotDguts?, glenda23, Azurana K., xXxBlushingSakuraxXx, nesbab, guest, xxGag, -KateDominiqueXalice-

Thank you all very much, you didn't know how much all of you encouraged me to continue this story!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Debt To Pay**

Tsubame Sakura

**

* * *

Chapter 3: **Following orders 

-Mikan's POV-

I woke as the sun's rays we're beaming at me through my curtains, I sat upright and stretched my arm over my head, "Today's Sunday so no school today!" I shouted with joy. But somebody opened my door, "Mikan-chan." It was my grandpa.

"Huh? What is it jii-chan?" I asked smiling cheerfully at him. I went off my bed and opened the door wider for him to enter, he sat on the bed and I sat beside him.

"Do you have any boyfriend?" He suddenly asked me, my faced turned glum and shook my head embarrassingly, "No jii-chan, I don't have any boyfriend!" I shouted as I stood up to face him, "What's the meaning of this?" I asked him. "If you want me to have one well you have to wait 15 years from now!"

"No, not my intention at all, Mikan-chan, well, if you don't have any boyfriend then who's the young man waiting for you outside?" He asked me innocently I went on my bed and pushed away the curtains to see Natsume waiting outside.

'_I'll be going to your house to pick you up to clean my room.'_

"Oh my god, he really did it." I murmured. I went in the bathroom to take some shower and changed my clothes.

"So who is he? If he's a stranger I'll get rid of him for you. If he's not a friend or a boyfriend I'll still get rid of him for you." He said, I gulped he isn't my boyfriend but he's not my friend either! "He's just a friend jii-chan, he asked me to go with him somewhere." I said as I went outside my room, and down the stairs

"Oh, is that so? Well, have fun with you're boyfriend!" He shouted.

"He's not my boyfriend!!" I shouted looking back at him.

"Isn't he a boy or your friend?"

"Jii-chan!" I shouted as I slammed the door behind me, I saw him smirking at me as he opened the door of his car, "You don't need to be a gentleman because you're already too late to be one now." I said as I went in.

"Oh no, I'm not doing this for you, it's for the sake of my room." He said as he smirked at me again. He started the engine and left me house.

"What do you want from me, anyway?" I asked, didn't even dare to look at him, "Just want to have fun."

_Fun?!_

"I'm not your toy." I said bluntly, I took out my I-pod and listen to it so that I wouldn't hear his annoying voice.

"Oh yes you are." He said, thinking I didn't hear him but I did, I didn't turn on my I-pod yet. "Idiot." I murmured under my breath. I listen to my I-pod and think that I was all alone.

_Let's talk this over it's not like we're dead_

_Is it something I did?_

_Is it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hangin' _

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high on such a breakable thread_

_You were--  
_

"HEY!!" I heard him shout, "What?!" I asked him angrily taking one of my ear phone away from my ear.

"In case you don know we're already here." He said, I went back on listening to my I-pod and went out the car. Soon after I turned off my I-pod to listen to his idiotic instructions, he was saying I have to clean his room and don't touch anything that is unnecessary to be touched with.

"Yeah, yeah, now can you please show me your room so that I'll clean it and get this over with?"

"Tsk, whatever." He said as he led the way, wow I didn't know the Hyuuga clan is that rich. I looked around and saw vases, pictures and every billionaire could have in their hallway.

"Here it is." He said as he opened the door, when I went in my eyes grew wider, "But it's so—"

_SLAM_

The door was already closed, great now what will I do? His room is so damn clean, what will I do now? He said to clean his room, or maybe I should just get out and—

"Hey, have you seen Natsume?" I heard a voice say, I froze, "No, he said he'll be at his room." Another said. They opened the door and I was about to hide…

"Hey, hey, hey, look what we have here." He said, looking at me, I can see him at the back of my head.

"Wow, I didn't know Natsume has a girlfriend."

"I-I'm not his girlfriend." I murmured knowing they'd just come closer, "Hey Ruka look here."

_R-ruka?_

"Oh is that you Mikan?" He asked taping my shoulder as I shivered in excitement. "U-um… o-oh Ruka-kun, what brings you here?" I asked him curiously.

"I'm… Natsume's best friend, why wouldn't I be here?" He asked him, I almost smacked my forehead just for asking that.

"Hey Ruka you know her?" One guy with dark blue hair asked him, "Yeah, she's kinda my classmate." He answered looking at him.

"Oh…" They both said, "So what are you doing here Mikan-chan?" The guy with brown hair asked me, oh and by the way my back's still facing them.

_Mikan-chan?_

"I… uh… I…" I stuttered don't know what to say, "I…"

"I'm sorry Mikan-chan, I need to go find Natsume." Ruka said as he patted my back, "Watched out for these two creeps, they like playing with girls." He whispered through my ear, did I mention Ruka Nogi is my ideal guy? I mean c'mon! He's perfect! He's handsome, kind, smart and an animal lover.

"O-okay…" I said as he left the room, "By the way…"

_H-huh?_

"I'm Uryu Takeshimata." The blue haired guy said offering his hand and I took it, and the other bowed in front of me, "My name is Rokai Koushiku." The one with the brown hair said.

"So exactly why are you here?" Rokai asked me, I faced the floor and answered timidly, "I-I'm his…"

"You're his…?" Ury asked, "What?"

"S-servant." I said, they both looked at me and started to laugh, "Haha! So you're the one he's talking about!"

"H-huh?"

"You know what he said to us?" Rokai asked me, I shook my head and listen to what he was about to say, "He said that you will have to follow us too!" Uryu continued my jaw dropped opened reaching the floor, "W-w…"

_WHAT?!_

"So why don't you entertain us?" Rokai said as I shook my head in disagreement, "Aw…no?" He asked, "Well, you have to anyway, or else we'll tell Natsume."

"B-b-but…"

"C'mon…" They said walking towards me, they took my hand and I just kept silent but struggled to get free.

"Why don't you dance for us?"

* * *

"Hey Natsume," Ruka said he found him in the kitchen looking for something. 

"What is it?" He asked him, "I know it's wrong to leave those two with a girl but I really needed to find you." Ruka sai.

"So you left those two idiots with her?" Natsume asked, as he looked at Ruka blankly.

"Y-yeah…"

"Tsk." He growled as he went away, Ruka followed him at his back.

-Mikan-

"I…" I said, _I know I shouldn't do this but…_

"I had enough!!" I shouted shrugging of their hands that griped my arm, "You two, who are you to order me around you bunch of perverted bastards!" I said pointing at them, my other hand was at my waist.

"You think you two are all that, but you're certainly not! What do you want me to dance? I'll dance alright but I'll beat the crap out of you, so that I could dance in victory. Hell why don't you two just serve me! I don't care if I'll get a punishment from the Hyuuga, as long as I see bruises in your oh so yucking faces!" Mikan shouted

"What's the meaning of this?"

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Haha! You know at what's Mikan feeling right now is how I feel right now, for some reason I want to look for a fight! Because I got pissed by a person. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A Debt To Pay**

Tsubame Sakura

**

* * *

Chapter 4**: Sayaki Hyuuga 

'_What's the meaning of this?'_

Mikan looked at her, her body was still facing the two boys but her face was directly focused on the girl that stood before her. The girl looked at Uryu and Rokai in disgust, "Why are you two here, perverted bastards?" She asked them as she didn't have a chance to look at Mikan first. She went closer to them and…

_SMACK!_

Two hand marks are placed on both of their faces; they held it with their palms and cried waterfalls, "Sorry, Sayaki-chan!" They both cried. She looked at them and 'hmph'ed and turned around to face Mikan but her eyes are still closed.

_Sayaki-chan?_ Mikan thought still looking at the raven haired girl. "I'm sorry if their harassing you--!" She looked at Mikan and had a surprised look placed on her face, "You're…" She said, "You're…"

"Uh… Ano ne…" Mikan said her hands behind her back, "Gome--!"

"_KAWAII!!_" She shouted as she hugged Mikan tightly, her mouth was full of hearts and her eyes closed, "Ano, what's you're name, cute-girl?" She asked suddenly still hugging Mikan.

"Um… M-mikan Sakura…" She replied as she smiled cheerfully at her. "N-nice to meet you…" She stuttered.

"Nice to meet you too!" Sayaki replied cheerfully at her.

"B-but, sorry to interrupt you happy time… b-because… I-I can't breath." Mikan stuttered her face was turning into color blue.

"Oh!! Sorry!" She said as she released Mikan, "Hi Mikan-chan, my name is Sayaki Hyuuga, I'm Natsume's older sister." She said.

"Oh i-is that so…?" Mikan said her head facing the floor; she tried to be polite as she could but then… "So… Mikan-chan, are you Natsume's friend?" Sayaki suddenly asked her out of the blue.

"Um… well, actually…"

"Hey, idiotic girl."

"Huh?" Mikan gulped as she heard that familiar voice, Natsume looked at her and then turned to face his sister.

"Oh hi Natsume!"

"Didn't I tell you not to come in my room?" He asked her, Sayaki's face saddened, "Well, I just came here so that I could know what was happening… you know there were a lot of shouts." She pouted.

"…"

"And I already told you not to let this two in!" She shouted, "You know I hate these two!" She pointed at those two who was still on the floor.

"I didn't let them in, idiot!" Natsume said as he turned to Uryu and Rokai, "Who let you in?" He asked them.

"The door was open so…" Rokai said as he turned to Uryu who was still facing Natsume.

"Get out now." Natsume demanded as he glared at them, "Yes sir." They said as they stood up and left.

"You…" He said facing Mikan as she back out a little, "Since you made this mess, clean it up." He said.

"I didn't--!"

"Hey, Natsume… I was wondering, who is this girl to you any way?" Sayaki asked him curiously as Natsume faced her.

"She's my…"

"She's you're what?" Sayaki said as she stopped for a while, "This isn't this servant thing now is it? When you last had a servant which is your classmate, she cried and cried until she looked old!" Sayaki said, "Now… tell me…"

"She's my…" Natsume was speechless, she didn't want her sister to get angry at him, but he didn't want to lose Mikan as a servant either. Mikan looked at him and knew he was in trouble.

"I'm his partner!" Mikan shouted suddenly, "A partner in a project, teacher gave us one week to work for it."

"Oh is that so?" Natsume sighed in relief knowing his sister fell for it, Ruka by the way left early for his pet rabbit got sick.

"So…" Sayaki said, she stopped when she heard rain drops fell heavily on their roof top. "Wait for a second when I check the weather report." She said as she left.

Mikan sighed and was about to leave to accompany Sayaki when, "Hey." She heard him say as she looked at him and asked, "What?"

"They didn't do anything to you, did they?"

Mikan looked at him and smiled, "No, actually I fought back." She answered. Natsume looked at the ceiling and heaved a sigh.

_Is he… worried about me?_

"Tsk, and about what you said to my sister that excuse…" He said as he looked at her again, "Was lame."

"What!?"

"Why only one week, I told you when the school ends, moron." He told her as her fists clenched, "At least I gave out an excuse, while you kept on stuttering." Mikan said.

"I was not stuttering you idiot," He said.

"Then what were you saying? 'She's my'… 'She's my'… and 'she's my'… isn't that called stuttering?"

"No… it's called--!" Natsume was cut off when he heard his sister's vioce.

"Hey, guys!" Sayaki called, "What is it?" Natsume asked.

"I just heard that there's a flood, just outside our house, it's impossible to make Mikan go home…" She said, "Can Mikan-chan stay here for a while…?"

_W-W-WHAT?!_

**

* * *

Authors Note:** Sorry if it's short!! And for the grammatical errors!! gomen! A million times! –Sigh- well, If you could review, it is highly appreciated! While flames are accepted!! just say what you think about the story... it's okay if it sucks :(( oh well... 


	5. Chapter 5

_To the readers of 'A Debt To Pay': I'm just going to say what Mikan looks like, she's… um, you know has glasses, and her hair's in braids… you'll get the point… don't worry… in one of the future chapters, Sayaki will um… let's just say… 'Change' Mikan's looks… and stuff, anyway… I hope you understand._

_To foresaken 3093 (Anon.): Thank you very much for pointing that out. I'm sorry if I didn't reply sooner… And sorry if you misunderstood that I ignored your review… I am very much grateful… well on with the story!_

**

* * *

A Debt To Pay**

Tsubame Sakura

**Chapter 5:** Staying with the Hyuugas

"_Can Mikan-chan stay here for a while?"_

-Mikan's POV-

"Doushitte Kami-sama? Do you really hate me that much?" I said crying waterfalls in one corner.

"Sniff…sniffs…"

"_Mikan-chan, gomen ne… our rooms are occupied for some guest that my parents invited, they'll be delayed because of the flood, maybe they'll be here the day after tomorrow… so, you can probably stay in Natsume's room."_

"Whaaahhh…."

"Hey, don't be a baby and help me set you stupid bed." I heard him say, I glared at him and sighed I stood up and help him get my blanked and a pillow.

"Be grateful I even let you sleep here." He said.

"How can I be grateful when I don't want to be here in the first place? Whose fault is it that you suddenly showed up in the front of my house?"

"Humph, I said I'd be picking you up." He said as he glared at me. "I guess you were not paying any attention to your master." He said.

"I don't need to listen to a moronic, idiotic guy like you." I said looking away. "And, great I don't have clothes to wear."

"Mikan-chan, in case you need any clothes to wear… here wear this!" Sayaki said giving a pair of pajamas.

"Talk about timing." He said. "You better thank her tomorrow, by that time maybe the flood would dry off."

"Why can't I just sleep with your sister instead of me sleeping with you?" I said glaring at him.

"Well, it would be troublesome. You won't be able to sleep." He said

"Why's that?"

"Because… She always talks to her friend about this guy and end up chatting the whole night." He said.

"How did you know?"

"Eavesdropping is the only way to know more about your companion." He said, I looked at him and giggled.

"Why are you giggling?" He asked me.

"It's just that… I can see you really like your sister." I said.

"I don't like that idiot… she's just noisy." He replied looking away.

"Ah… oh really, I don't think that's true." I said smiling at him. "Well… never mind that. Where's the bathroom?" I said looking around, "Oh… there it is." I said going towards it.

Natsume on the other hand just looked at the bathroom door.

-End of POV-

She sighed as she turned around for a couple of times struggling from her blanket, _'I can't sleep.'_ She thought, she stood up and went down the stairs and opened the fridge to get some fresh milk. (Parang bahay niya toh no?)

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"K-kyaa--!" He put his hands on her mouth to prevent her from screaming, "You idiot, it's me." He said as he let go of her mouth.

She sighed in relief and looked at him, "I almost got a heart attack!" She whispered.

"Why are you here, anyway?"

"I can't sleep so… I just wanted a glass of milk." She said. Natsume went to a closet and took one cup, he took the bottle of milk from Mikan and poured it into the cup, "Here," He said offering the other cup.

"Thanks."

She drank the milk and a couple of minutes she was finished. "Let's go back." Natsume said as she nodded. They went upstairs and heard Sayaki's voice.

"See, what I tell you."

"Hehe… I can hear her giggle; do you know who is this guy she's talking about?" Mikan asked.

"That guy? Tch, he's just a flirt, idiotic knows nothing but girls and whatever." He said as Mikan looked at him and grinned, "I can't believe Hyuuga Natsume is being overprotective about her sister." Mikan laughed, Natsume looked at her and raised a brow.

"Who's being overprotective about whom?"

"Ah… nothing, why don't you just admit?" she asked.

"Admit what?"

"For a guy, you sure are stupid." Mikan shrugged as she led the way to his room. Natsume looked at her and smirked, he followed her and opened the door to his room, and he found her lying on her bed and her back was facing him.

"Oi, little girl," He said

"What?" Mikan mumbled.

"For a sixteen year old you still wear bear printed panties?" Natsume said with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Finally Mikan sat upright to face him. "I can see you're panty you idiot."

"You… how?!"

"You're pajamas… I don't need to explain it." He said still smirking. Mikan looked at her back and her panty was higher than her pajamas revealing a brown bear printed on it.

"You…you, you PERVERT!!" She shouted as the door banged behind them, "Mikan! Mikan what's wrong? Is there a robbery? Or a Maniac?!" Sayaki shouted still holding the phone.

"Ah-ah… nothing Sayaki-san, I think it was just a dream." Mikan said as she sweat-dropped. "Oh… is that so? Well, have a nice sleep… you too Natsume." She said as she closed the door.

"Idiot," Natsume said, "You can't just shout at the middle of the night, it's very annoying."

"Humph! It's you're fault that you saw my panty." She said as she looked away. "I hate this bed… it's so hard and why am I beside you're bed?"

Natsume looked at her and went closer and sat beside her, "W-what are you doing?" Mikan asked.

"You complain too much, go to my bed idiot, I'll sleep here." He said lying on it.

"Y-you sure? I was just joki—"

"Just go there, and stop complaining." He said as he turned away. Mikan smiled at him, "Thanks." She said as she went up.

'_I guess he isn't a bad guy after all.'_

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Gomenasai!! For being boring! This chapter lacks excitement and fluff! I'm really sorry! And for the short chapter! Whaaaaah!!!!!! But please I do hope that you liked it.  


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** This is going to be my last update until further notice. Sorry, I'm upcoming high school, so pretty much I'll be busy on weekday (Unless it's on holidays) so hopefully I'll update on weekends, when I don't have homework, I mean. I'm making the chapter of AHMM today so it'll take a while. So, please understand, okay? I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I will never own Gakuen Alice, it belongs to Higuchi Tachibana-sama. The plot is only mine. :P

**

* * *

A Debt To Pay**Tsubame Sakura 

**Chapter 6: **Extreme make over

-Mikan's POV-

I woke up early in the morning, at about around six thirty am, I rubbed my eyes to clear the blur and looked around… wait, is this…? This ISNT my room! I panicked and get off the big bed, where am I anyway? Suddenly, I stepped on a large item, covered with blanket so I couldn't tell what it is. I heard it groan, and I gasped. My hand trembled when it got closer to that _thing, _I removed the blanket and closed my eyes… but, nothing happened, I opened my eyes, slowly and saw a sleeping raven-haired boy. Wait, why is HE here? I threw him a pillow and his eyes slowly opened, "What was that for, idiot?" He said.

"Why are you here? In fact… why am _I_ here?" I asked him, with an annoyed tone. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You mean you _don't_ remember?" He asked, he was smirking at me, I tell ya. Hmm, now that I think of it, I do remember _something_ but I don't quite fix it. I put my index finger on my head and closed shut my eyes.

"_You complain to much, go to my bed idiot."_

A dark shade of red slipped across her face, I held it with my two palms and my face has an expression mixed with anger and embarrassment. I turned around and glared at him, I threw not only one pillow, but a million of 'em.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He shouted, blocking the pillows with his arms. "You… you--!" I shouted, still blushing mad, I gave up and stopped throwing pillows at him.

"I, what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You…. you took my virginity away!!" I shouted, pointing my finger on him. He raised an eyebrow, again.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his eyebrow was still raised.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? I know you know what happened last night!" I shouted.

"I didn't take your whatever. Do you want me to prove it?" He asked, I had a confused look placed on my face.

"Then prove it." I said he got his thingy remote and clicked something; a camera suddenly appeared in front of us. (Just like in the episode where they went in the hunted house)

"_You complain to much, go to my bed idiot. I'll sleep here."_

"_Y-you sure? I was just jok--!"_

"_Just go there and stop complaining."_

The camera stopped rolling and I just stood there, dumbfounded, "You mean you don't remember?" He asked.

"Hmmm? I can't recall." I said, tapping my head. "Let's see about last night." He said clicking again.

"_Jii-chan… I really love your apple pies… mmmm.." _

"Huh? I was having a dream?"

_She was at the edge of the bed until her head fell and landed on the floor, "Oww… arrrgg…"_

"I can't believe I fell on the bed!" I shouted, as the door banged wide open, we both looked who it was and just stared at her.

"Mikan-chan! The flood already dried off! But your school has no classes today!" She shouted, with joy. She took both of my hands and looked at me with sparkling eyes, I sweat-dropped and smiled nervously.

"So, do you wanna go shopping? I'll be bringing my boyfriend along. And Natsume can go with you!" She shouted, that sounds really bad.

"O-oh… really… wonderful," I murmured with a little bit of sarcasm.

"But," I heard her say, she was looking at me and again, my confused expression was placed on my face. "You can _not_ look like that while shopping." She said.

"H-huh? Pardon?" I asked, politely.

"Those two braids? Nu-uh gotta go. Those round shaped glasses? Gotta go too." She pointed out.

I started to stutter, "B-but Sayaki-san, it's comfortable wearing these, and my eyesight isn't very good." I explained. She smiled cheerfully at me, knowing that she came out to have a plan.

"Don't worry, you can wear contacts." She said.

"Con-tacts?" I said, my confused looked was still placed on my face. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, contact lens." She replied with a bright smile. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to her room.

"U-um…" I murmured as I followed her helplessly.

"I'm right here." Natsume murmured as the door shut closed.

-End of POV-

-Sayaki's room-

She dragged Mikan to her room and let her sit down on a chair that was placed before a large mirror with brushes and clips placed on the table. Mikan looked at herself and sighed helplessly. "Sayaki-san, what exactly are we going to do in your room?" She asked.

"A make over, what else?" She said, patting Mikan on the head. Mikan looked at her, "That's not really necessary Sayaki-san." She said, waving her two hands side ways.

"Oh it's really necessary. I mean, what's up with the dorky look? You're really cute, you know." She complimented, while Mikan blushed.

"You really think that I'm…cute?" She said, her index fingers were poking each other.

"Of course you are!" She shouted with delight. "Now, let's start the make over shall we?" She asked.

"But, I'll ask what your type is, first." She said, clapping her hands. "Do you like skirts or pants?"

"Um, either." She replied.

"Either? Which one do you like best?" She asked.

"Well, you see. I like skirts that are only above my knee, but it's kinda uncomfortable. And I like pants because they're easy to wear." She said, "Why are you asking?" She asked, Sayaki sweat-dropped and smiled nervously at her.

"Let's just try the skirt."

-Natsume's POV-

"Tch, how long are they going to make me wait." I murmured under my breath. It's been over an hour since I stood here doing absolutely nothing. Another fifteen minutes have passed and I'm really getting pissed, I was about to leave but suddenly her door opened.

"Oh hi, Natsume!" Sayaki shouted, waving to him as he shrugged in reply. "Do you wanna see Mikan-chan with her new looks?" She asked.

"Why would I want to--!"

"Sayaki-san, um I really don't think it suits me." Mikan said, coming from behind Sayaki, I looked at her and can _not_ believe my eyes, I mean. The over all dork from our school looks actually kinda _hot? _

"Come on Mikan-chan, you skirt, your sleeveless shirt and your hair is down, you look absolutely adorable, right Natsume?" She asked, but I wasn't really paying any attention to her.

"Natsume?" She asked again, she waved her hand in front of my face and glared at her, "What?" I asked her, coldly.

"I was asking if you think she's adorable. So, what do you think?"

"She's still ugly." I said, I can see my older sister was slightly frustrated.

"Oh I see…" Mikan said, and she smiled nervously to Sayaki, "Hehe, told you this isn't necessary." She said as she looked down.

"Natsume!" Sayaki whispered.

"But not as ugly as before, good job," I said, my lips slightly twitched when I saw her smile, "Really? Thanks." She said.

_Ding Dong_

We heard the door rang; a maid was coming to our way and bowed with respect. "Sayaki-san, Natsume-san, there's a guy named Yokomotou-san asking for you're appearance." She said.

"Oh, Ken-kun already arrived? This early? Oh well, okay! The double date will begin now!" She cheered.

"Double date?" They both said.

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Yosh! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm really sorry! I'll try to update on weekends! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **OMG, my brain's literally popping out of my skull right about now, so that means… I'm dead! Hehe, you know it was only a joke. So, are you happy that I already updated? I think so or… so I thought, hmm? Anyway, I'm really sorry about the long update, I've been focusing on my studies so I think I'm gonna update when I have a time. So on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own Gakuen alice. The plot is only mine.

**

* * *

A Debt To Pay**

Tsubame Sakura

**Chapter 7: **Double date with the Hyuugas

_Damn._

Was the only thing Mikan thought, while she went out the Hyuuga residence. She didn't even think that she'll ever date a popular guy in her school. No. she didn't even want to date a guy. All she focused in her life was to study to get good grades. She doesn't want to be a burden to her grandfather nor to her best friend. She walked behind the couple that are talking endlessly, and walking beside her worst nightmare, Natsume Hyuuga.

"Tch, she never told me she's going on a date with that guy." He grunted, shrugging his shoulders.

Mikan shrugged in reply, "Don't interfere with her love life, Natsume." She said, closing her eyes shut, "What if you fell in love and she always keeps on bugging you, won't you get irritated?" She asked him with a little of sarcasm, she was sure he'll never fall in love, with his cold attitude and the way of talking to other people, yep girls might like his looks but they will soon find out they won't be liking his attitude. But that was her point of view. Natsume Hyuuga can or can not fall in love, she doesn't know about his future or hers.

"As if I'll ever fall in love," He said, glaring at her with her question.

"And it's really annoying to have an older sister." He said, soon they went in their car and Ken drove to a nearby mall.

"So, Mikan-chan?" Ken said, glancing behind him while walking with Sayaki.

She stared and smiled, "Yes?" She answered; Ken smiled back.

"You know you're really cute, so Natsume's your boyfriend?" He asked. She shook her head and replied back, "No, Ken-san… he's just a friend." She said, her cheeks turning slight pink.

"Ah," He mumbled, again smiling at her as he noticed her cheeks. She stared at Sayaki who also smiled at her with her shyness.

"Hey, there're really a lot of people here right now." Sayaki said, winking at Ken who particularly got her point, Natsume shrugged "So?"

"Well… oh! What's that?!" Sayaki shouted, "It's really a cute shop! Let's go Ken-kun!" She shouted grabbing his hand and made their way to the crowd, Mikan and Natsume followed, but soon after they lost sight of them.

Mikan panted and took a bench just behind them and Natsume sat beside her.

"Great, we lost sight of them." She said as she grunted. _'Why am I so unlucky? Oh God, now that I realized it, it's me and that Hyuuga are all alone now.' _Mikan shivered, looking at the young boy beside her.

_GRUMBLE_

'_What… was that?'_ Mikan thought again, hearing a grumbling sound.

_GRUMBLE_

'_Okay, this is weird, what the hell is that?' _Mikan thought again, looking around. Natsume looked at her, and stood up in front of her, "I guess you're hungry, let's go… we're eating." He said as he walked ahead.

'_Holy crap, was it just my stomach grumbling? Stupid, stupid me!' _She thought, while slapping her forehead. She stood up and followed Natsume. She walked beside him and looked at him timidly; he still has his usual look, emotionless. She grunted.

"So, where are we going to eat?" She asked, as she played with her fingers. Still slightly pink but all she got from the ruby-eyed boy is a shrug. She humph and proceeded walking with her eyes closed.

Natsume proceeded into a restaurant, Mikan, whose eyes are widened took a hold of her breath before saying, "Are you sure we're going to eat here?! This restaurant is particularly expensive!" She shouted, as some of the costumers looked at her, with displeased looks.

"Yeah, so?" Natsume replied. "And be quiet."

"Humph!"

"Good afternoon, sir, ma'am… how may I be in service?" The waiter asked politely.

"Give us a table for two." Natsume said. Mikan looked at him, _'I'm sure he's used to this…'_

"Hey… isn't that Natsume Hyuuga?" A girl murmured to her companion, Mikan heard her and looked at the table next to theirs. "Yeah, isn't he soooo cute?" The other girl squealed.

"C'mon let's introduce ourselves." She said as they both stood up from their seats.

'_Oh… great,'_

They went towards their table and the other girl put her right hand on their table and looked at Natsume with a flirtatious face. "Hey cutie, aren't you Natsume Hyuuga?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, so?" He replied, not even looking at them from the menu book.

"Well, me and my friend here just wanted to ask you if you could join us in the other table." She said, "Then we could do a little fun later," She purred. _'I hate it when girls purr.' _Mikan thought, glaring at the girl before her.

"Is it me or are you two just blind?" Natsume suddenly said, glaring at the two girls. The two girls were taken aback, "W-what are you talking about?" The girl said, as her companion nodded.

"I'm having a date…" He said, "…with my _girlfriend _here."

"E-eh?!" They both shouted looking at me with flaming eyes. Mikan gulped.

"W-what are you talking about Natsume?!" Mikan shouted. Slamming her hands on the table, looking pissed of Natsume stood up.

"What do you mean what am I talking about? Didn't you forget? I asked you to be girlfriend the day before yesterday."

'_That was the time when he said I'm his slave!'_ Mikan thought.

"B-but it's impossible!" the girl shouted, "Hey you!! Who the hell are you?!" She shouted again as she pointed to Mikan, the other customers in the restaurant looked at them.

"I-I'm…" She was cut off by Natsume, "Do you know Mikan Sakura?" He asked the two girls.

"You mean, Mikan Sakura the all time dork from our school? What about her?!" The girl shouted.

"You're looking at her right now. Mikan Sakura is my girlfriend, so don't get anywhere near me again." He said as he kissed Mikan, to prove his her girlfriend… well, at least a fake one.

'_G-great… I'm Hyuuga's slave and his girlfriend?!'_

"This will be just temporary… so that these troublesome girls will leave me alone. And they might think that you being my slave would be over, that wouldn't be right, now would it?" Natsume whispered in her ear while smirking.

'_Okay, I stand corrected… I'm Hyuuga's slave AND his FAKE girlfriend… no worries… r-right?'_

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Sorry for the sudden change… I would like them to make fake girlfriend, boyfriend so that the ending would be more dramatic and more complicated… and so that they won't inspect that Mikan will be always following Natsume around. They'd thought that they will have _quality time together_ but it's supposed to be Mikan doing stuffs for Natsume. Okay? So please reviews are appreciated, flames are accepted. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **It's really been a while, hasn't it? Even though it's Christmas vacation, I'm still busy with my vacation homework. I need to do this stupid project. God, I can't even believe teachers give us homeworks… on a vacation, to be exact! Sheesh, it's really killing me, I need to balance it actually. If I can't, then maybe I will delete all of my stories and retire. Sigh, well anyway, hope you enjoy! (The story starts with Mikan's POV)

**Disclaimer: **I do not and never own Gakuen Alice. However, the plot that I'm making now is mine. So nobody will try and plagiarize it. If you do, then you are considered as a "thief".

**

* * *

A Debt To Pay**

Tsubame Sakura

I walked slowly towards the bathroom. People kept on looking at me with their weird faces. I shook my head and start on thinking the positive side.

_At least they won't call me a geek anymore, _I thought and I smiled, but then, after sometime, I frowned again, _But it's much better than calling me as "Natsume's girlfriend" argh, that makes me sick._ _I can't believe that news went around the school in just one day! _I covered my mouth and pushed open the door.

I looked at the mirror in front of me, I touched my head and closed my eyes, _if I just didn't spill that damn orange juice on his damn laptop, then I'm probably having a normal life right now._

Then I heard the door open, "Haha, you really think so?—" The girl stopped talking once she saw my face, great that girl from the mall, well, this is really an awkward position for me.

"My, my Sakura, it's nice to see you here." She suddenly said, her lips forming an evil smirk. Then her friend smirked with her.

"Uh, yeah… same goes to you." I said, and I suddenly realized that the tone of my voice were sarcastic. She frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"Look here, Sakura. Just because your Natsume-kun's girlfriend, which I do not believe, it doesn't mean that you can just talk to me like that, loser," She said as her fingers formed an "L" and placed it on her forehead. Her friend laughed.

_Well, at least someone doesn't believe in that crap, _I thought as I sheepishly grinned. "Look here, Hobaeshi-san. Just because your popular, it doesn't mean that I have no right to talk to you like that, _idiot,"_ I said and I just murmured the word "idiot" which I know she heard.

"And, from what I heard from you, I thought you didn't care about _losers?"_ I asked her, wanting a reply.

"I don't care about losers, Sakura." She said.

"But, why bother picking a fight on _me_, since I _am _a loser." I half asked half snorted, crossing my arms as it rested on my chest.

"I _bother_ because you are _now_ Natsume-kun's new _toy_. Just a warning, Mikan_-chan,"_ She said as she emphasized the word '-chan' as she formed a fake smiled, "…you better be careful." She said as she threw me a glare before leaving the restroom with her friend.

_Okay, now __that__ scared me,_ I thought as my heart skipped a beat. I went out of the restroom and proceeded to my class.

* * *

-After School- 

I walked downstairs as I sighed, _Stupid school, _I thought. When I went down at the ground floor, I saw a group girls at about 4 to 5 of them stared at me with angry eyes. I sweat dropped and looked at them. They walked to me, and circled around me.

"Uh… wha-what is it?" I stuttered. As I backed away, when I hit a girl behind, I looked at her when she started to speak.

"Are you…Mikan Sakura?" She suddenly asked as she crossed her arms.

"U-umm…. What if I say yes?" I asked, as she narrowed her eyes even more.

"Come with us." She said as she started to walk behind the school.

"I-I can't you see I have—" I was cut off by the same girl, I backed away again this time my arms was covering my chest.

"I said come with us." She said, and I felt her "evil" aura becoming stronger.

"O-okay…" I said, and I felt really scared and nervous, _what do they want with me?!_

They pinned me at the nearest tree as I gasped in pain. I held my shoulder and narrowed my eyes to them.

"How dare you take our Natsume-sama by yourself," A girl started to shout.

_Natsume…sama?_ At that time I wanted to laugh but I can't with my current situation. This is not the time to be laughing Mikan no baka!

"But I—!" I was again cut off when I felt mud being thrown at me. _HUWAT?! _I covered my face and closed my eyes. I couldn't hear what they were trying to say, is it because I'm starting to get dizzy?

* * *

-Natsume- 

"Hey Natsume," A boy said as he put his arms on Natsume's shoulder.

"What?" Natsume said as he looked at the guy. The boy stared at him and said.

"I saw your girlfriend surrounded by your fanclub, is that even safe?" He asked, as he pointed at the school.

"What?" Natsume asked again as he narrowed his eyes. "Where are they?" He asked.

"I saw them going at the back of the school. Wow, Natsume, it's the first time you cared—" When Natsume heard that, he took his chance to run to their school.

The two guys were dumbfounded, "Wow," They said in unison.

* * *

"This serves you right, Sakura! For taking our precious Natsume-sama away!" A girl shouted throwing rocks at her. 

"S-stop it!" I shouted but they didn't listen to me and continued on what they were doing.

_It hurts, it hurts _I thought as I covered my face with my arms. I will lose my consciousness pretty soon. I was already kneeling on the ground as I fell, but I am still aware on what's happening. _What did I do to deserve this?!_

"Hey! What are you doing to her?!" I heard a faint shout; it's from a guy's voice.

The girls ran away and my eyes are already half closed. He knelt down and warped his arms around my body to carry me. I couldn't see his face because the light was on my eyes; I see complete darkness on him.

"Hey, are you alright?" The guy asked.

'_Na…Natsume?'_ I finally collapsed.

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Well, what do you think? Review please! Hmmm... who do you think that who saved her from Natsume's fanclub? Natsume? Or... is it another person? Well, you'll see in the next chappie!! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Oh well, since you ALL loved it so much, I decided to upload this fic first. Sorry for the long wait, I got lazy again. XP, anyway, thanks for those who reviewed in the previous chapter! You don't know how much it appreciates me! –hugs-

Oh by the way **I AM BEGGING YOU TO ****PLEASE**** READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER, BECAUSE I'M GIVING OFF IMPORTANT NOTICES. **That's why the authors have Author's Notes right? Please again I BEG you to read them. (Not only mine though, other authors author's notes as well.)

Another notice, at 'A Debt To Pay' chapter 8, I _DIDN'T_ say anything that it was Natsume who saved her. So please don't get mad at me if you continue reading my story. Do not ever, ever forget that this Author LOVES jealousies, and yada, yada, yada… so again read the Author's Notes!!

_Those readers who read another story of mine entitled __Idiotic Teacher __Please wait for a while because I'm on HIATUS on that. I'm forcing my ass off just to write at least one paragraph. But unfortunately, I'm still on hiatus. :P_

**

* * *

**

A Debt To Pay

Tsubame Sakura

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Mikan's POV

_Previously_

"_Hey, are you alright?" The guy asked._

'_Na…Natsume?' I finally collapsed._

I opened my eyes weary, as I stared at the ceiling above me; the color of it was yellow orange, I guess its sun down already, I got up but didn't leave the bed, as I heard two voices.

_Huh? _I first thought, as I listened to their conversation.

"You should've taken your eye on her from the beginning you decided on making her your slave, or your girlfriend or whatever, she almost got killed back there!" I heard a familiar voice say.

Then I heard a groan, "It's not my fault that she let her guard down. She already knows that their dangerous, yet she still followed them." I heard another say.

_Is that Natsume? _I thought.

"She's so stupid." He said. I just know that a sudden trademark was placed on my forehead.

"Who's stupid, you bastard?!" I shouted pushing away the curtains that was blocking my view.

_Great, _I thought as I felt my lips twitched. They were looking at me with shocked faces and well… that really makes the situation more awkward.

"I see you're already awake, idiot." An arrow strokes me to the chest as I kept on holding back my anger towards him.

"Don't call me idiot, pervert!" I shouted back. Then I heard someone laugh, oh my God I totally forgot that we're not the only ones _here._

_Here?_ Oh that makes me think…

"Where am I?" great, I thought aloud.

"You're here in the infirmary, Mikan-chan." I looked at the person who said that… When I first laid my eyes on him, my expression would be... Oh my God! He's HOT!

"Uhh... umm, how did you know my name?" I asked shyly while blushing, as I had a chance to glance at Natsume after asking that question. For some reason he looks pissed. Humph, I don't know what his problem is though.

"Oh, I saw your Identification Card." He said as he smiled. _Argh, killer smile!_ I thought as I blocked the light.

"In short, ID moron." Natsume said as he glared at him. While I glared back at him for being so rude, oh well, that's Natsume for you. (Well, isn't he always? XD)

"Natsume! You just met him and now you're being rude." I was able to mutter.

"Oh no, Mikan-chan…" The guy said as he smiled at me, "I knew him before I got here." He continued.

"Oh…" I said, but then again, "Haaa?" I unconsciously blurted out.

He laughed, I blushed in embarrassment, "You see my dad and his dad are kinda friends, and we knew each other since we were kids." He was able to say.

"You're really cute when you're embarrassed Mikan-chan." He continued, I blushed even redder this time.

"You're always like this, Ryou, being flirty? It makes me sick." Natsume said coldly.

_'Aren't you a flirt too, Natsume?'_ I thought, glaring at him. As I recalled how I first met him.

He laughed again, "Is that how you treat your senpai, Natsume?" He asked as he looked at him, for a few seconds he now turned his head to face me.

"I guess your okay now, Mikan-chan. I'll be going ahead now."

"W-wait!" I shouted, "Are you transferring here?" I asked.

He smiled, "Yes, entering 2nd year high school. Oh my name's Ryou Rita; by the way, I'm glad I had a chance to meet you Mikan-chan." He smiled again, I blushed. It's the first time a guy has ever been so kind to me! Oh... I thank God!

"Don't you need to go to somewhere? You better leave." Natsume yet again shot a glare at him.

"Hai, hai, I'm going, I'm going, be nice, Natsume." He said, walking towards the exit.

"Bye, Mikan-chan, Natsume." He said as he shut the door.

When he left, there was an awkward silence between Natsume and I, fortunately I thought of something to talk about. It's better than nothing, right?

"Natsume… What actually happened? All I remember was being thrown by rocks and… crap" I said, as I remembered the previous incident, which made me sad, also mad.

I looked at my clothes and noticed it was stained in mud, "... err… Now that I realized it, I'm still covered with mud, haha wow, I look really… ridiculous." I was able to say, I don't know why… but my eyes started to get wet. I can't believe I was actually… crying. _It was… a really painful experience…_

End of POV

* * *

Natsume looked at her with widened eyes, then he lowered down his head, _This… was my fault._ He thought. He was still looking at Mikan, who was crying, her hands covering her face. He walked towards the bed where she sat and stopped in front of her.

Mikan continued to cry but she knew that Natsume was already in front of her; Natsume looked at her, and then unexpectedly patted her head, Mikan stopped her hands from wiping the tears from her face, but she still covered her face with them.

"I'm…" He said, then sighed, "...sorry." his hand is still placed on her head. She had a pause, then a few seconds she cried again.

* * *

A couple of minutes later

Natsume's POV

We walked outside the school silently, I can't even believed I agreed to walk her to her house, am I really that guilty?... maybe I am. Shit. I looked at her following my back, she was looking at the ground with her depressed eyes.

"…" I can't even say anything, damn, such a loser.

I can't even believe I can't take care of a _kid._ If these things keep on going I might not be able to save her like what happened earlier. I looked at her again, then I looked down, my eyes were covering with my bangs.

"Hey…" I said, I just know she looked at me. But I still didn't turn around to face her.

"On what happened earlier, I think you can't be my slave anymore." I said, "It was my fault that you were treated like this, so you don't need to follow me around." I said, I don't know why but my chest feels a bit heavy.

'_Huh? What?'_ Mikan thought as she looked at his back. _'I-I can't let this happen! I still n-need to repay him... and... I think I'll--"_

"So--"

"What are you talking about Natsume?!" I heard her shout, this caught my attention so I turned around, and she looked at me with narrowed eyes, as she was blushing.

"This was never your fault, Natsume! I followed them carelessly knowing something bad is going to happen! So don't think this was your fault, got that?!" She shouted as she pointed her index finger at me.

"I'm going to continue being your slave _and _your fake girlfriend, so there's no point in stopping me! I need to repay you, remember?!" She continued.

After hearing this, I smirked, "Fine, but you better not regret that it was your decision to continue, little girl." I said. I was a bit happy though. After I said that she smiled.

"You got that right! I won't regret, but you better not, also!" She said, putting her hands on her waist.

I smiled, "Whatever," I said as I extended a hand, not looking at her, my other hand in my pocket.

"Huh?" I heard her say.

"Hurry up, you might trip and fall again." I said, still not looking at her. My face actually feels a little bit hot.

She smiled, and took my offering hand, "Hehe! Okay!" She said happily.

"Humph, I do owe you." I said as we walked hand in hand. Though this doesn't mean anything, right? So it's no big deal… Humph, I suppose so.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Oh my God! So OOC! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Anyway, I am happy to tell you that… there's no good news! Hahaha!! Oh well, sorry, the next story that I'll update is AHMM, well, that's what in my mind, I don't know, but I'll start on it! So don't get upset okay, dokie?

**BTW: **Ryou Rita is only a 'sometimes used' OC. Because Keiji-kun doesn't fit this flirty character so I'll be using that name (Ryou) in this story only. Those who doesn't know Keiji-kun (GASP! How could you?!) Please read my profile in OC's okay? Those who are lazy never mind what I said and just continue reading. :p


End file.
